1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to removal of small amounts of aluminum alkyl vapor from a gas stream, e.g., a plant vent gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the preparation of aluminum alkyls it is common manufacturing practice to provide plant vent streams. In order to comply with environmental regulations, it is also common practice to treat such plant gas streams, which often contain small amounts of aluminum alkyl vapors, in an appropriate scrubber with a suitable absorbent, such as diesel oil, to absorb most of the amounts of aluminum alkyl from the gas stream. Any remaining trace quantities of aluminum alkyl vapor which would pass through the scrubber would then be removed by a flare burner before the gas stream is released to the atmosphere. Such trace quantities of aluminum alkyl not removed in the scrubbing operation, however, cause frequent plugging of the burner tips. In order to avoid possible violation of environmental regulations, the burner tip needs to be cleaned when the plant is not on stream. Such downtime for the plant to clean the flare is undesirable. Alternatively, in order to preclude downtime cleaning of the flare burner tip, a more regular preventive cleaning (e.g., two or three times per week) of the flare burner and/or installation of a second flare might be needed. These alternative schemes, however, are also economically undesired in regard to expenditure of time and/or money.